1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal block and to a method of molding a terminal block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-98007 discloses a terminal block for electrically connecting conductors, such as busbars, extending from electric devices, such as a motor and an inverter. The terminal block has a body formed by insert molding to include side by side nuts. Conductors in electric devices are placed one over another on the terminal block body and are connected electrically by fastening bolts and the nuts. Synthetic resin partition walls are formed between the nuts and extend up beyond above fastening surfaces of the nuts. The partition walls ensure electrical insulation between the respective nuts and between the conductors placed on the fastening surfaces of the nuts.
Attempts to shape the above-described terminal block by one molding can reduce insulation between the nuts and produce voids in the partition walls. Thus, an attempt to shape the terminal block by two separate moldings is being studied. Specifically, consideration is given to a primary molding to shape thin insulation walls with no voids and a secondary molding with the insulation walls arranged between the respective nuts to form partition walls having the insulation walls inside. Thus, the insulation walls formed by the primary molding reliably insulate the nuts from each other regardless of whether voids are produced in secondary molding resin. Therefore electrical insulation between the nuts can be ensured when primary molding is completed. However, the insulation walls may be inclined by injection pressure of the secondary molding. Inclined insulation walls may result in an uneven thickness of resin in the secondary molding at opposite sides of the insulation walls or may hinder the flow of the secondary molding resin. Thus, the secondary molding resin may not cover the insulation walls sufficiently, and the thin secondary molding resin may peel off.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve durability of a terminal block.